Charmy Bee
Dla znaczenia pozostałych wersji tej postaci, znajdź Charmy Bee (ujednoznacznienie). jest antropomorficzną pszczołą występującą w serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Potrafi latać i pełnić rolę zwiadowcy. Charmy uwielbia się wygłupiać, jednak kiedy się zdenerwuje pokazuje żądło. Jest członkiem agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. Zadebiutował w mandze Sonic the Hedgehog, a w grach pojawił się po raz pierwszy w Knuckles' Chaotix. Historia Knuckles' Chaotix W grach, Charmy po raz pierwszy pojawił się w Knuckles' Chaotix. Istnieją dwie wersje tej historii. Angielska wskazuje na to, że "robił to co pszczoły najlepiej" i przybył na wyspę, na którą w tym samym czasie lądował Robotnik. Japońska mówi że jest długoletnim przyjacielem Knuckles'a, który przyleciał na Carnival Island. W obu wersjach zostaje porwany przez Robotnika i uwięziony w Combi Catcher, co oznacza że po uratowaniu Espio, zostaje odblokowany jako grywalna postać oraz jako partner. Niestety nie potrafi skakać, ale za to może latać bez zmęczenia i manewrować w powietrzu za pomocą, Air Dasha. Sonic Heroes W Sonic Heroes, skład Chaotixu uległ poważnej zmianie, z drużyny usunięto Heavy'ego, Bomba i Mighty'ego, a Knuckles odszedł wcześniej. Oprócz pszczoły pojawiają się również Kameleon Espio i Krokodyl Vector. Na początku historii Teamu Chaotix, Charmy wlatuje do biura z paczką, wywracając wszystkie meble. W pudełku znajdowała się krótkofalówka. Z niej wydobywa się głos, który mówi, że jeśli drużyna wykona dla niego zadania, zapłaci. Espio, ma co do tego złe przeczucia, jednak pazerni Vector i Charmy bez wahania zgadzają się. Charmy zostaje liderem formacji Fly. Wreszcie, ostatnim zadaniem jest uwolnienie uwięzionego klienta. Gdy okazuje się że jest nim Eggman, który nie zamierza im zapłacić, Vector postanawia wyrównać rachunki za pomocą pięści. Charmy nazywa Eggmana "złym gościem" i zaczyna go żądlić. Następnie, Metal Sonic, transformuje się i okazuje się że zdradził Eggmana i go uwięził. Robotnik ujawnia że pokonać go można tylko za pomocą Szmaragdów Chaosu. Okazuje się, że drużyny po drodze zebrały wszystkie, przy czym Charmy trzyma jasnoniebieski. Team Sonic postanawia użyć super transformacji. Reszta drużyn ma zająć w tym czasie Metal Sonic'a. Podczas walki, Charmy nazywa robota "niedorobionym stworem", a gdy Team Super Sonic walczy z Metal Overlord, pszczoła mówi Sonic'owi, że za pomocą Rocket Accel, może blokować kryształowe ataki. Po pokonaniu Metal Sonic'a, Chaotix udaje się w pościg za uciekającym Eggman'em, który wciąż nie zamierza im zapłacić. Shadow the Hedgehog (gra) W tej grze, cały zespół Chaotix, wypełniał nową misję. Pojawiają się w cut-scence w Mad Matrix, jednak dopiero później Charmy ma większą rolę. Bowiem jest wtedy postacią obecną podczas misji. Gdy Shadow udaje się na Prision Island, tam znajduje Charmy'ego, który mówi że Vector wysłał go po "pięć tajnych dysków", które należą do G.U.N. Gracz może zdecydować czy pomóc pszczółce, czy nie. Jeśli się zgodzimy, Charmy będzie latał wokół gracza. Niestety nie będzie on postacią grywalną. W Last Story, Charmy pomoże w uratowaniu świata poprzez zniszczenie komputera ARK swoim żądłem, gdyż Espio i Vector nie potrafili go zhackować. Dzięki zniszczeniu komputera, Shadow ostatecznie uwalnia się od Black Doom. Sonic Colors Charmy pojawia się w Sonic Colors. gdzie razem z resztą Chaotixu jest niegrywalną postacią. Jest tam z drużyną aby zbadać Niesamowity Międzygwiezdny Park Rozrywki Doktora Eggmana. Następnie daje Sonic'owi misję na planecie Wisp. Sonic Generations W Sonic Generations, Charmy razem z resztą przyjaciół Sonic'a, pomaga przygotować dla niego niespodziankowe przyjęcie urodzinowe. Wreszcie, gdy przychodzi wszyscy go witają. Gdy impreza się zaczęła Charmy zaczął rozmawiać ze swoją drużyną. Wtedy pojawił się Time Eater i porwał wszystkich, łącznie z Chaotix. Charmy'ego uwięził na Planet Wisp. Charmy, jednak wkrótce, został uratowany przez Sonic'a. Od gracza zależy, czy zrobi to młodszy, czy starszy Sonic. Gdy zrobi to Klasyczny Sonic, Charmy wyzna że było trochę strasznie i zauważy że Sonic wygląda inaczej. Gdy zrobi to Nowoczesny Sonic, ten powie to samo, dodając ciągle powtarzane "wolna pszczółka!". Gdy Nowoczesny i Klasyczny Sonic, chcą pokonać Death Eater'a, Charmy razem z resztą mówi Sonicom, żeby przyjęli formę Super. Okazuje się że Pożeracz Czasu był kontrolowany przez obu Eggman'ów. Wreszcie zostaje on pokonany, a Charmy razem z resztą wraca do przyszłości, gdzie znowu zaczyna rozmawiać z Vectorem i Espio. Wszyscy następnie żegnaja się z Klasycznymi Sonic'em i Tailsem. Sonic Rivals Charmy pojawia się na dwóch kartach do kolekcjonowania. Mario & Sonic at Olympic Games Charmy zostaje wspomniany. Charakter Cytat z Sonic Generations: "Hiperaktywny i głupiutki Charmy, jest jednym z współzałożycieli agencji Chaotix. Uwielbia się wygłupiać i często wydaje charakterystyczne dla pszczoły dźwięki. Zwykle jest spkojny, ale używa swojego żądła, podczas gniewu". Charmy, jako że jest dzieckiem, nie zbyt lubi pracować i szuka okazji do zabawy zawsze, co dowodzi jego reakcja na Seaside Hill. Jest najbardziej wesołym i przyjacielskim czlonkiem Chaotixu, porównując go do cichego Espio i pazernego Vectora. Długie przebywanie z Vectorem, również Charmy'emu zaszczepiło skąpstwo. Nie jest zbyt dobry w byciu detektywem w przeciwieństwie do reszty z drużyny. Jedną z niewielu osób, które szanuje jest Shadow. Zostało to udowodnione w Shadow the Hedgehog, gdy Charmy mówi "Shadow, jesteś super". W innych mediach Manga Sonic the Hedgehog thumb|left|Pierwszy obrazek Charmy'egoCharmy pojawił się po raz pierwszy w mandze Sonic the Hedgehog, a dokładniej w jednym z pierwszych numerów (Wrzesień 1992). Kiedy pojawił się po raz pierwszy, miał być partnerem Sonic'a, mieszkającym w timebox (oknie czasu), który cofa czas ilekroć Sonic wpada w kłopoty. W mangowym odpowiedniku Sonica 2, Charmy latał wokół Chemical Plant Zone i pomagał Sonic'owi i Tails'owi, gdy łapał ich Grabber. Sonic the Comic thumbW Sonic the Comic, podobnie jak reszta drużyny Chaotix, jest mieszkańcem Special Zone. Podobnie jak w grach po Sonic Heroes, jest wesoły i roztrzepany. Często denerwuje swoich kolegów krzykami "Ridli-Didli Du!". Jak w następnej generacji komiksów o Sonic'u, jest tu księciem roju, ale z taką różnicą że reszta drużyny o tym nie wie. Archie Comics thumb|left|Charmy po trafieniu przez Egg GrapeW komiksach Archiego, Charmy jest księciem Złotego Roju. Czuł presję (w komiksach miał wtedy 16 lat), gdyż niedługo miał objąć władzę i uciekł z domu do Angel Island, gdzie spotkał Espio, Vectora i Mighty'ego. Razem założyli Team Chaotix. Wkróce Złoty Rój, został zniszczony przez Eggmana, a jedynymi którzy przeżyli, zostali on i Saffran. Razem przenieśli się do Knothole. Razem z resztą drużyny, Chaotix dostał się do niewoli, po ataku Eggmana na Knothole. Po jakimś czasie, Egg Grape spowodował nieodwracalne zmiany w umyśle Charmy'ego i zaczął zachowywać się jak 6-letni odpowiendnik z gier. Sonic X thumb|Charmy placze ze szczęściaW Sonic X, jedynym Anime o Sonicu, Charmy pojawia się wraz resztą Chaotix w odcinku 39 - "Agencja Detektywistyczna Chaotix". Tam drużyna łamie czwartą ścianę, podczas gdy przedstawiają się widzom. Charmy oczywiście chce wybłagać od drużyny więcej czasu dla samego siebie, aby pokazać się widzom. Zostali oni przysłani przez matkę Cream, aby ją odzyskać. Większą rolę mają w następnych odcinkach. W odcinku "Chaotix wyrusza w kosmos" zostają wzięci za Metarexy, przez głównych bohaterów. Wyruszają z misją dostarczenia Chrisowi jego rzeczy i przy okazji sprawdzeniu czy Cream nic nie grozi. Vector, chce jednak oddać Cream matce. Następnie pomagają przy walce z Metarexami. Charmy w anime, w przeciwnieństwie do gier, w hierarchii Chaotixu jest wyżej postawiony niż Espio, który często kwestionuje rozkazy Vectora. W tymże jednak serialu Charmy zachowuje się spokojniej niż w grach. Jego płacz z odcinka "Chaotix wyrusza w kosmos", stał sie memem internetowym. Umiejętności Podobnie jak wiele postaci z Sonic'a, Charmy biegnąc jest w stanie utrzymywać duże prędkości. Ale jednak częściej używa swojej umiejętności latania. Podobnie jak Tails i Cream, zastępuje sobie umiejętność biegu lataniem kilkudziesięciu centymetrów nad ziemią. W przeciwieństwie do nich, potrafi przez cały czas unosić się tyle nad ziemią, jednak unoszenie się wyżej obejmuje ryzyko zmęczenia się i upadku. Gdy jest sam, potrafi się bronić za pomocą żądła. Mimo tego, że w życiu realnym pszczoły giną po jednym użądleniu, gdyż tracą żądło, Charmy może go używać ciągle. Może też używać kwiatów jako teleportery, co ułatwia jego drużynie przejście poziomu. Relacje Przyjaciele * Espio the Chameleon * Vector the Crocodile * Mighty the Armadillo * Knuckles the Echidna * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Big the Cat * Rouge the Bat * Blaze the Cat * E-123 Omega Rywale i wrogowie * Dr. Eggman * Metal Sonic Temat muzyczny * Chaotix - jest tematem muzycznym całej drużyny Chaotix w Sonic Heroes, o Charmy'm opowiadają dwa wersy: "Zło się chowa, gdy nadlatuje hiperpszczoła" oraz "Charmy żądłem swym, daje wnet popalić złym" Głosy Charmy'ego w wersjach językowych * Japonia: Youko Teppouzuka * USA: Emily Corkery (2002-2004), Amy Birnbaum (2005-2010), Colleen O'Shaughnessey (2010-obecnie) * Francja: Marie Millet * Włochy: Sabrina Bonfitto, Emanuela Pacotto (2011) * Niemcy: Luisa Wietzorek * Hiszpania: Graciela Molina Cytaty * "Tak! Chodźmy!" - po wybraniu Chaotix w Sonic Heroes. * "Już! Już! Mamy robotę!" - w openingu Team Chaotix. * "Kwiatuszek! Kwiatuszek! Pokaż główkę to cię użądlę!" - przy kwiecie teleportacyjnym. * "Wzium!" - podczas latania. * "Możemy już iść?" - gdy stoi za długo w miejscu * "Nudzę się" - jw. * "A masz, zły gościu!" - podczas żądlenia Eggmana. * "Tak! Czas na Rock n' Roll!" - przed walką z Team Rose * "Spójrzcie na te rybie stateczki! Możemy wziąć jeden?" - na Egg Fleet, gdy stoi długo w miejscu. * "Dla ciebie to norma, Vector!" - po kłótni z Team Rose * "Niedorobiony stwór!" - walka z Metal Madness * "Wypuść mnie!" - gdy zostanie złapany przez kryształy Metal Madness bądź robota Eggman'a wyzwalającego fale. * "Woda! Woda! Woda!" - w cutscence przed Seaside Hill. * "Było strasznie, ale gdy tu jesteś czuję się pewniej. Ej, wyglądasz inaczej" - w Sonic Generations po uratowaniu przez Klasycznego Sonica * "Jestem wolną pszczółką!" - po uratowaniu przez nowoczesnego Sonica w Sonic Generatons Ciekawostki * Charmy przeszedł nie tylko zmianę wieku w między Sonic Heroes, a Knuckles' Chaotix, ale również fizyczne. W grze na 32X, był bardzo mały, a w Sonic Heroes był rozmiarów Cream. * Jest najmłodszą męską postacią w serii * W historiach fanów i fanartach często jest kojarzony z Cream. * Jest pierwszym i obecnie jedynym mówiącym owadem w grach. * Charmy nie może wystąpić w grze bez zespołu. Podczas gdy reszta drużyny to robiła. Espio dla przykładu, jest grywalna postacią w Sonic the Fighters i Sonic Rivals 2, a Vector w Sonic Free Riders i Mario & Sonic on Olympic Games. * W grze "Mario & Sonic na Zimowej Olimpiadzie" reszta drużyny zapomniała o nim i został sam w odległym Cubirynth Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Knuckles' Chaotix Kategoria:Mobian Kategoria:Pszczoły en:Charmy Bee Kategoria:Chaotix Kategoria:Mężczyźni